


A Very Merry Grinchmas

by byukei



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byukei/pseuds/byukei
Summary: You thought you were going over to the Grinchs' to help him, at least, that's what you thought.





	1. Chapter 1

A cold, winters night. The night before Christmas. A day of reckoning, a day of   
excitement. Your friend, the Grinch, was preparing to deliver gifts to children, aiding Jolly Ol’ Saint Nicholas on his yearly rounds. You arrived at the door to his humble abode, knocking gingerly on the bright red, wooden door. It creaks open, and his viridescent, fur-laden visage shone unto your eyes. “Hi, Mr. Grinch,” you say eagerly. “Hello, Y/N.” he replied solemnly.

He smiles and your eyes begin to gleam in excitement. A gesture with his arm inviting you inside. You happily acquiesce and walk inside. You remove your shoes as to not disturb the immaculate nature of his home, a happening you surely weren’t expecting. You walk further into his home as his low, gravelly voice echoes through the halls. “I know I called you here to help me with my jolly duties,” gulping fervently, “but I can’t seem to get the thought of you out of my head.”

He strolls toward your figure, as you simultaneously back away from his nearing form. The cold wall, all too soon pressing against your back. “Mr. Grinch, I….” He presses his finger against your lips, “Shhhh, my darling, you’ll soon not need words.” You blush and nod as he begins to move his arms down your figure, firmly grasping your behind. His hand exploring all the crevices and curves around you, tracing your physique with his long, slender fingers. He presses his hair covered lip against yours, earning him a slight moan. 

He slowly lifts your legs, pushing you even further against the cold, hard mahogany panels. Your lower garments slowly coaxed off of your warm skin. Suddenly, you found yourself only wearing the skin you were born to. “Mr. Grinch…” you utter shyly. “Please, darling. Call me ‘Grinch’.” Your crimson cheeks deepening in shade, as you nod and shyly grin. He presses the tip of his weapon to your entrance and slowly pushes into your cavern. “I’m afraid I’m out of lubricant, and this may be a tight fit.” All you manage is an earnest nod, before waves of pleasure seem to splash over your heaving form. Thrusting inward, as his sharp breaths inform you of his similar pleasure.

Sweat mixing, scents of sex violating your nostrils. Seeming in a fever dream, your slowly heating body, his rhythmic thrusts slowly forcing you towards climax. Minutes pass as your sweaty figures melding closer together, as one. Hours pass and you both, still in each others company slowly climbing higher towards orgasm. Suddenly, in an instant, you feel a warmth within you, not the same warmth that’s been occupying your cavern… but a stickier one. One more liquidy, a sensation that informs you of his orgasm. His sharp breaths, slowing, you feel the heartbeat in his chest slowing steadily. As his grasp loosens, allowing you to place your feet onto the cold linoleum, you find your legs shaking as you lose balance sliding down the wall onto the floor.

The Grinch had done it. He had dicked you down, on Christmas Eve. He wipes his face, and holds his hand out to you. “Shall we get to work, Lover?” grinning endlessly from ear to ear. You nod and grab his hand. “Let’s do it!” following right behind him ready to give these kids the best Grinchmas ever.


	2. Cut Short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're helping your lover wrap gifts when he has the sudden urge to have something else wrapped. You can't help but happily oblige.

After your steamy session of lovemaking, your new green-haired beau seated only a few feet beyond you wrapping gifts and lightning speed while slapping colored bows atop the many presents that are to be delivered by the white bearded man himself, Santa Claus. The Grinch seemed to be growing more and more irritable as the minute hand of the clock advanced. ‘It’s not like I could blame him’, you thought. ‘I mean, it’s Christmas Eve and he’s got a lot on his plate.’ His almond orbs focus on you. You look upwards towards his domineering gaze, and blush outwardly at what almost seems like your new lover trying to scrutinize you. “Is something wrong?” you inquire. “Hm? Oh, well… Is it so wrong of me to admire your beauty from afar?” 

Again, like a marionette puppet, you find yourself affected by his actions. He stands up and makes his way towards you. You gulp the pocket of air you hold in your throat, only to find he has different plans for that throat of yours. He finds himself stationed directly in front of you, his nether regions far too close to your mouth. He removes his red Santa-suit and reveals to you his flaccid member. “Open up or you’ll be on the naughty list.” he says, urgency in his tone. You nod and giggle, “I think I’ll be on the naughty list either way.” You mutter before taking him in your mouth. You suck and dribble on his hair-covered phallus as he throws his head back in sheer coital bliss. Moans escape his lips as yours rock back and forth satisfying his need for release. 

He thrusts longingly into your mouth, trying with every fiber of his being not to climax into your warm, wet mouth, an opening he is all too fond of. You try not to choke on him, but he seems to want that to happen. His cock touching the back of your throat coaxing a moan out of him and a choked groan out of you. Gagging and groaning, you continue gingerly. Not too long after you become accustomed to that feeling, he pulls himself out of your mouth. Suddenly feeling empty, you pout and he smirks, now understanding how much you really liked it. 

He pulls his trousers back up and returns to his position, sitting before you. Confusion washes across your face as he returns to wrapping gifts like he was before your little “break”. His eyes not moving up from the gift he’s wrapping, you begin to grow irritated. “What was that?” you ask, irked beyond your control. “What was what? Oh, me having you suck me off only for the both of us to remain unsatisfied?” His reply persuades you to nod and scowl, both of you knowing very well that this most recent session only remained very unfulfilling. He snickers and remarks, “Darling, if I let you open your present early, it’s only apt that I rewrap it for you to open tomorrow.” Your exasperated sigh breathes new knowledge into him. He lets out one last hearty laugh before telling you to follow him.

Becoming more and more mentally prepared for whatever he has in store, you follow him down the hallway, feeling your throat close up. The overwhelming pressure and the dark nature of the hallway reminding you of the Mariana Trench. Further and further he seems to disappear into the corridor, as your footsteps echo more and more heavily throughout it. Your breath hitching as he stops before a large mahogany door. The door slowly opened, and his arm beckoning you inside, a sight reminiscent of the beginning of the night you two just shared. With confidence, you stride into the room, and the door shuts with a thud behind you. Your eyes widen at the sights before you. What did you just get yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i made another one

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
